1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of security systems and, more specifically, to a personnel security screening and response control system for use in providing security screening in a wide range of venues, particularly where user attention to increased security measures is not desired.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since Sep. 11, 2001, protection against terrorist threats has become a national priority. This priority extends from the protection of government facilities inside the U.S. and abroad to the protection of private businesses and venues. Various types of threats have been postulated, including attacks using explosives, chemical and/or biological agents, as well as nuclear and radiological agents (dirty bombs). The diversity of these threats has created complex security challenges for national, state, and local governments, the transportation industry, private businesses, and even individuals. Total expenditures related to Homeland Security topped $100B in 2003 and billions have been allocated in Federal, Supplemental Appropriations and State/Local spending. Increasingly, U.S. businesses are devoting more revenue to security systems, with total expenditures reaching tens of billions of dollars. Growth in the homeland security industry is expected to be vigorous over the next decade. Motivated by the wide diversity of potential threats and by the inadequacy of currently available systems, government investments in research and development are on the rise.
Of the various threats postulated, explosives remain the number one choice of most terrorists. Indeed, many experts have noted that, in the case of terrorist activity, compelling statistical evidence exists that bombs are a primary threat. Additional studies have shown that most deaths and injuries occur in locations where security screening is not typically present, highlighting the importance of protecting high-value locations lacking a security screening system. As security systems in government facilities improve, businesses and other non-government venues become increasingly attractive targets, with public safety, security and the economic health of businesses being held at risk.
Experience in aviation security has shown that employing moderately effective portal screening to screen 100% of personnel increases operational risk to would-be attackers and is thus a significant deterrent. Indeed, most of the security systems currently available were developed in response to regulatory pressures pertaining to aviation security. However, since the use of such systems by individuals was mandated, to date the development of these systems has been focused on security sensors themselves, with little attention being given to user interactions or ease of use. Prior methods of providing for personnel screening and security involve costly, large fixed base, and low throughput systems. Indeed, these systems are most often associated with long lines, user frustration, false alarms, and irritating delays for the personnel being screened.
The above described systems were not designed with the needs of businesses in mind, especially with regard to providing security in a manner that is consistent with their objectives and image. Furthermore, existing interfaces for security and personnel screening are not readily adaptable to different individuals or to changes in security sensing technology. In the case of explosives screening, current systems often cost more than $1M per portal for systems that detect bulk explosives, and tens of thousands of dollars per portal for systems that detect trace explosives. Moreover, installation and annual maintenance costs often times exceed the original price of the system. In the case of trace explosive detection, currently deployed systems were developed primarily for use by analytical chemists in laboratories and thereafter adapted for use in the field. Current trace explosive detection systems suffer from very long clearance times following a positive detection (15-30 minutes), have exceedingly high false alarm rates and require extensive training to ensure proper use and maintenance.
Trace explosive detection systems are based on wide scientific evidence which indicates that handling of explosives leaves trace residues on hands, clothes, and other materials. These residues are highly concentrated and difficult to eradicate. Actually, the Federal Aviation Administration relies on this principle as a basis for their trace explosive detection program. Indeed, contamination is expected to be so extensive and difficult to eliminate that currently installed trace explosive detection systems depend on secondary contamination transferred from the hands and clothes of individuals to their baggage. Baggage is sampled for trace explosives, and samples obtained are presented to detection systems for analysis.
While currently deployed trace detection systems operating on this principle have high sensitivity, false alarm rates and low throughput require that only a small fraction of personnel be screened. As a result, probability of detection is quite low. Moreover, most businesses and unregulated industries are not at risk from the very small quantities of explosives that are a threat to aircraft and thus do not require the explosive detection capabilities needed by aviation security. A better operational point for such cases would be the ability to screen 100% or nearly 100% of individuals using a high throughput, customized system, with fewer false alarms. Raising the percentage of individuals screened will increase the overall probability of detection, as well as the level of deterrence.
Further, it is known that explosive contamination can vary widely over small spatial distances. Evidence indicates that trace residue levels can change as much as 10,000 fold over distances as short as a few centimeters. Currently available trace explosive detection systems sample only from limited spatial areas, with swipes of these areas provided to a fixed base system. Thus, there is a need to improve upon the spatial sample and analysis of explosive contamination.
As described above, currently available screening systems suffer from many disadvantages such as high cost, low throughput, high false alarm rates, operational complexity, high maintenance and training requirements, poor spatial sampling and the like. In addition, as the currently available systems are focused on individual security sensor systems rather than the user interface, these systems are not easily upgraded with new technological solutions and/or designed to create a positive experience for users. These limitations have created a significant barrier to the use of such systems when convenience of use is paramount to meeting the combined needs of security and access to businesses in particular. More specifically, the security of large venues and transportation hubs has become a distinct challenge for businesses, state and local governments, as well as the federal government in the United States and abroad.
Improving security requires the formulation of effective tactics, techniques, and procedures which are tailored to the particular threat level, the location and available assets, as well as the consistent application of these approaches to reduce vulnerabilities. Moreover, as attacks are rare events, it is critical that a system exist for promulgating and exercising security procedures, as well as for measuring improvements in the response to real or simulated events. Taken together, such a system would permit an entity to establish best practices and achieve a state of readiness for individual venues, as well as across an entire company. Current approaches to security are ad hoc and do not utilize sophisticated decision support aids, modem software and communication tools, authentication procedures, or audit trail creation.
As such, there is a need to improve the interface and experience of personnel screening processes. More specifically, there exists a need for a personnel screening and security system that collects subject data through the use of a user friendly, even entertaining, interface. In addition, there is a need for a support system that integrates multiple security interfaces which are positioned in multiple locations. Moreover, there is a need for a security screening and support system that meets the needs of unregulated industries and businesses wishing to improve security in a manner that is consistent with current business objectives, desired user interactions, and a changing technological landscape.